Two Sides to Me
by maxride227
Summary: Full summary inside,Fax,Eggy,Nazzy.By day,I'm known as 'The badass',the cool chick,the one who can whoop your butt.Yeah,that's me.By night,It's a whole different thing.At night,My 'father' Jeb abuses me.Although he'll never be a father to me.During the night,I'm a pitiful,sad,and helpless girl.There are two sides to me.The 'Badass' and the 'Abused'.No one but Jeb has seen the...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Nikki here. First MR fanfic. Ive written one NLOCK fanfic. I'm sorry I wrote and awesome AN but my computer deleted it so...yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR.**

* * *

_**Summary: Im day, I'm known as 'The badass', the cool chick, the one who can whoop your butt. Yeah, that's me. By night, It's a whole different thing. At night, My 'father' Jeb abuses me. Although he'll never be a father to me. During the night, I'm a pitiful, sad, and helpless girl. There are two sides to me. The 'Badass' and the 'Abused'. Not one person except Jeb has seen the 'Abused' side of me. And I intend for it to stay that way. So I'm Maximum Ride. And this is my story. Rated T for violence and swearing. Rating subject to change. Fax! Eggy! Nazzy!**_

* * *

Max POV

I quickly grab my leather jacket and walk my dirt bike out of my garage. I walk it down the street until im far enough away. I don't want to wake Jeb up. If I do he'll punish me later. Oh, I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Max. Maximum Ride. I'm what you call a badass. Well that's the side of me people i get home though...I'm reduced to nothing, other than a slave for a drunk, and someone to take their frustrations out on. You see, my mom left when i was about 8 or 9, still a little young to remember her properly. After she left, Jeb held it together for a while, until I turned 12.

*FLASHBACK*

I came in and called out "daddy, im back from Nudge's!" then Jeb staggered in. "what? I never told you that you were allowed over there!" he roared, coming towards me. I backed up, scared. "yes, you did daddy on Wednesday, remember?" I quietly say back. "don't talk back to me!" he yelled back. *SMACK* It was the first time I'd ever been hit. I looked up at him again with tears in my eyes, holding my cheek. "Daddy?" I whimpered. " you need to learn how to respect me." he growled and hit me again and again until I had blacked out.

*FLASHBACK OVER*

It's been that way ever since. I put my headphones in and tuck the cord into my shirt so the wind doesn't blow them out of my ears while im song "We are broken" by Paramore comes on and I find myself humming along my ride to school. Weaving in and out of traffic. I pull up to White Pines High when I see my friend Angel (yes i have friends) surrounded by a group of jocks. When I walk up behind them, the head jock says "it's past Halloween, tutu." "then why are you still dressed like a tool?" I retort from behind them. They spin around. I jerk my chin over to the school doors. "I think you boys better get to class" I say with venom dripping from my voice, and my famous glare. "Y-Yeah" they stutter, rushing away. I smirk. They know I could make their lives a living hell. _Like mine is._ I think. Shut up inner-self. "hey you ok Ange?" I ask Angel. "yeah, I really look bad in this?" She ask's with worry in her voice. "Nah, they are just stupid, they don't know anything about style." I reassure smiles.

We walk into school together. Then I notice a face I've never seen before. Tall, Dark, and Hot if I may say so myself. The school whore, Lissa, spots him and dashes over. I start to head over and Angel falls back. As Lissa is crawling all over New kid with her posse ( yes that's what I call it) Bridget & Maya, I walk up with an amused look on my face. "Need help?" I say, smirking. New kid nods. "Hey Lissa I don't think our new friend here wants the smell of whore on him before class." Lissa glares at me, well I think it was a glare. I dunno, it didn't scare me though. After a moments thought, she replies with "At least I look better than you." while disengaging herself from New kid. "Oh yes, because the fact that you're not a virgin, makes you prettier than me, right?" Is my answer. She huffs and walks away, over to Dylan (lead jock) and shoves her tounge down his throat. "thanks" I hear. I turn around and outstretch my hand. "Maximum Ride. But you can call me Max. Anything else and you won't wake up one day. and you're welcome." I say. He shakes my hand & says "Fang.".I nod. "Cool, new here huh." He nods. Well he's a quiet one. "Do you have your schedule?" Another nod. *sigh* that's gonna get old. "Well lemme see it!" I say exasperated. He pulls a folded-up piece of paper from his pocket. I go through it. "You have 4 classes with me. Math, English, Gym, and Science." I say while handing it back.

I start down the hall with Fang next to me. Then I notice my friend Gazzy, don't ask why, just go with it, And Nudge, the motermouth, sucking face against a locker. Woah. Wait a sec...**MY** locker. I sneak up to them and yell "PDA!" they jump apart and Gazzy yells"Christ Max!" I just snicker. Nudge puts a hand over her heart and says "Holy! Max, geez. Nice to see you too! Who's this? What's up with the black? Is he emo? Are you-ugfygi." I slap my hand over her mouth."Ah...silence" I sigh. "Fang, Nudge, Gazzy." I introduce them.

*BRRRING* the bell goes off. I quickly open my locker and go off my first class. Leading the way for Fang to math. We walk in just as the bell goes off again. My math teacher grits his teeth because he can't call us late. I give him my 'innocent' look and walk to the back with Fang trailing behind. I plop into my seat at the back and put my head down, trying to take a nap, when a piece of paper is pushed across the desk. I look up and see Fang sitting next to me ( the desk's are tables for two people to sit at). I read the note

**Thanks for saving me back there.**

I smirk and write back

_No problem that was Lissa,school whore. Where did you move from?_

Then slide the note back. Trying to learn a little more about Fang.

**Arizona. Why was Lissa scared of you?**

Is the answer. I chuckle and write back

_Woah. Arizona. So California must be a change huh? And why wouldn't she be afraid of me? I can kick her ass. Heck I can kick the guys asses._

**Really? Wow.**

As I'm writing back

_Hell yes._

My math teacher, Mr. Williams, Says "Ms. Ride is there something you and Mr. Martinez wants to share with the rest of the class?" I pretend to think about it. " Hmm...nope! And it's Max." I say. He walks up and holds his hand out. I look at him like the F? And he says "Give me the note ." I lift up the note and rip it up in front of his face and scatter the pieces on the ground. Then I look up and say "Oops?" His face swells with anger and he points to the door and says "Both of you to the principal's office now!" I shrug. then walk out the door, Fang behind me. I slowly make my way down the hall, taking my sweet time."Sorry 'bout getting you in trouble" I say to Fang. He just shrugs.

When I finally reach the office, the secretary says "Hey Max." In a bored tone. "Sup Tess." Yes were on a first name basis, I've been in here so many times. "I see you're getting other people in trouble now Max." she says, glancing at Fang. "Yup" I answer. "He'll see you guys now." She says. So Fang and I walk into the principles office. "Maximum Ride and Nick Martinez. We'll I know Max," I grin. "But I don't know you." Mr. Chu says. "Max, ISS because I know you won't go to detention, and Nick, the same goes for you." Mr. Chu says in a disappointed voice. "Alrighty then see ya Chuey." I say as I head out the door. "See ya later, Max." Tess says on my way out. "Bye Tess." I reply. When we get out of the office I say "Nick?" with a snicker. "Shut up. It's Fang."Is what Fang replies. I just love getting under people's skins, it brings joy to my world. I smile. *BRINGGG* "ART! Peace out Fang!" I say as I begin to jog down the hallway.

I walk into art, a minute before the bell and take my seat, at the back of course. , our teacher begins the class and hands out our sketch pads and pencils. Yes! Free draw today! I start to doodle birds in the sky. I wonder what it would be like to fly...To be free, away from pain and sorrow...I'm snapped out of my thoughts by the bell. I look down and see I haven't just drawn birds but, Me with wings, flying away with joy on my face. I quickly shove the sketch pad in my backpack and walk out. As I make my way to history, I think about what's going to happen to me tonight, probably just the regular beating.

I walk into class late and sneak to my seat while the teacher's back is turned. When he turns around he looks at me with surprise, then brushes it off. Ha. He's new here, because the old teacher quit. He doesn't know me yet. _No one knows you._ My annoying self-conscious says.I see Gazzy next to me nod his head in greeting. I raise my hand and say "Why does the name Pearl Harbor sound so familiar?" He looks at me and narrows his eyes. "Pearl Harbor is the most famous U.S military base in the world, It's the only place on U.S soil that has been attacked in a war, since the Revolutionary War." I pretended to look confused. Gazzy caught on and said "It was a movie with Ben Affleck." "Ohhh." I say as if I just . Ring just ground his teeth and turned back to the board. I grinned then put my head down for a nap...

I wake up and Gazzy is nudging me "Max get up." I shoot up "LUNCHTIME!" I yell and then bolt out of class with Gazzy behind me. I run to the lunchroom and pull out my lunch. MMMMM I think. 4 chocolate chip cookies from a recipe I found in a cupboard in my house, 2 pop tart packets, a sandwich, and two sodas. My friends slowly show up and sit down. Angel next to me, then Gazzy next to her, Iggy,The pyromaniac, next to me, then across the table, there was Nudge and Ella. I look around and see Fang and some other kid walk in. I wave them over. "Hey guys! Who are you?" I say to the kid next to Fang. "I'm Ari." he says then sits down. Fang takes a look at my food and says "there is no way you can eat all that and still be skinny." "I hab a fas matablism." I try to say around a full mouth. Fang just shakes his head. "Hmm. I think im gonna skip English, you guys want to join? "Nah." "No I'm good" "You have fun with that." they all reply "Wusses..."I mutter under my breath. "Ight. I'll be in the Gym then. Gotta work off these cookies." I say. We all laugh. After lunch we all head our separate ways.

When I get the Gym I quickly change into my workout clothes. I hang the punching bag up and set up the dummy, then I start out with a warm-up, after I wrap up my hands. My warm-up is just basic Tai-Kwon-Do and kick boxing. Then I begin to really get into it and vent. I stick my headphones in and start playing Paramore. Playing God comes on and I get more pissed. By now im doing roundhouse kicks and black belt moves. I pretend im taking it out on Jeb, hey its always good to dream right? I bet you're wondering how I know this stuff. Well before my mom left, I took classes, and I've continued practicing since then. I told my Gym coach that we didn't have the money for classes so he let me practice here. We do, I would know because I have to do the bills, I just don't take them because 1. I already know this stuff, and 2.I take money for other stuff, like my dirt bike or iPod or skateboard. The bell rings again and I start dragging the stuff back in the closet. the door bangs open and Fang walks in. Oh right I forgot we had this class together. But why is he so early? I think. "Did you end up skipping too?" I say and he nods. "Cool." Gym passed by in a blur.

Then science me and Fang walked next to each other. When I slid into my seat next to Iggy the bell rings. , our teacher, said we were dissecting frogs today. While all the guys, and me, went "Yeah!" the prissy girls however began to moan and groan. So of course I cheerfully yelled out "Quiet down we don't need to hear what happened last night!" and looked straight at Lissa for this comment. She just huffed and looked away. After a fun dissection with Iggy which included whipping frog guts at people we all start to head home.

I hurry because I know Jeb will be mad if I'm too late. I see fang get in a black Ford Focus. I jump on my bike and start to speed off. I'm weaving in and out of cars trying to get home when I pass a black Ford Focus. I look back for a second and see Fang...staring at me...I smirk then speed away. When I get close to my house I cut the engine and walk the bike in. I try to dash from the garage door to the stairs up to my room.

As I run out and start up the stairs Jeb is on his way down. I freeze up and put my head down, looking at the floor. "H-hello, sir." I don't know what mood he's in now but whenever he's angry I'm supposed to call him 'sir'. "Go get cleaned up you filthy whore. We have new neighbors to greet." He says slowly with an undertone. "Yes, sir" I say and begin to run up the steps again when he grabs my arm. I brace myself for the worst. "I don't want them knowing about our situation. So keep it quiet, ya hear?" He growls. Smacking me across the face. He shoves me down onto the steps as he walks away. Well, It could have been worse...I think to myself.

I quickly go upstairs and brush through my hair, stick a piece of gum in my mouth, and check for any visible bruises or marks. Nope I'm all good. I walk slowly downstairs and Jeb is waiting by the door. "Remember what I said." He says to me quietly when we ring the doorbell. I nod my head. The door swings open and I see a hispanic looking woman smiling at us, drying her hands on a towel. "Hi, you must be the neighbors, I'm Valentina Martinez." She says while shaking our hands. Wait...Martinez...No way. She invites us in while yelling up the stairs "Boys!Get downstairs to greet the neighbors!" I plaster a smirk on my face as I see Ari and Fang come running down the steps. "Max?" Ari says, surprised. "In the flesh" I reply. Fang's eyes widen a fraction of an inch. After a few minutes of Jeb and Valentina exchanging small talk we head back because Jeb says "Oh well Max over here has school tomorrow so she needs to get caught up on her homework." I nod and smile.

When we walk back into the house Jeb slams the door and locks it. Shit. He's sober so the beatings going to be worse tonight. I brace myself as im pushed from behind. "They know you?!" He hisses. "Well, they must think you're the lonely-friendless-little-bitch because no one could ever-like you-enought to-be your-friend." He says while kicking the shoulder, in the stomach, on the back, everywhere. With each word a kick accompanies it."Stupid whore." is his last words before he leaves to drink and sit in front of the couch.

I slowly pull myself off the floor. I'm surprised, normally he's not this kind. I go to the kitchen and get a bag of ice and a towel from the freezer, then barely manage to drag it up the stairs. I keep a cooler in my room for ice when I need it. I pull the bag behind me into the bathroom to assess the damage. Ouch. Bruises starting to form everywhere. About 6-7 just on my front, I turn around and hiss. Not just bruises there. Cuts and healing wounds. I take the ice and apply it to the most dire areas. After I'm mostly numb I take a quick shower and trudge over to my bed limping slightly. I look out the window and see Fang changing for bed. No I'm not being a creeper, I'm just noticing how ripped he is. As he turns twoard the window I look like I didn't notice him there. He didn't see me checking him out *Phew* as I roll into bed I think lucky thing I wore long-sleeved clothes tonight and not my regular short shorts and camisole for bed. 1. He doesn't need a free preview, 2. Jeb doesn't either, 3. He would see the scars and things. Which =no no. I fade to sleep slowly finally coming to rest and snuggling into my pillows.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Heres the next re-written chap. Hope you enjoy it! Any suggestions let me know:0 R&R! Enjoyyyy!**

**Disclaimer: Fang: I'll take over since Nikki is crying because she doesn't own MR. Nikki: Back in the basement Fangles!**

* * *

MAX POV

*BEEPBEEPBEEP* I whack my hand down on to my alarm clock and slowly sit up. Owowowowowowwwww. I get up, get dressed in black skinny jeans, a black camisole,and an elbow-length gray shirt and black converse. I slowly walk downstairs and grab some money for my lunch today. I start on some lunch to leave out for Jeb when he gets home. He leaves after me and doesn't really come back at a specific time. I check the clock, 7:30, I better get going or I won't have time to grab a foot long from Subway before school. I grab my backpack and leather jacket before I head out the door, locking it behind me. I stuff the jacket into my backpack and grab my bike and start walking it down the street.

I hear a door close and start walking faster. "Nice bike." I hear Fang say appreciatively from behind me. I turn my head barely to the side and say "thanks." and keep walking. I'm trying to get away from him because I usually have the morning to put my walls up, get my 'badass' facade in place. I'm finally far enough away to kick-start it. I jump on and quickly say in Fangs direction "See ya at school." Then speed off. When I reach the local subway I order a turkey foot long, piling as much stuff as I can on there. Then I get 3 big cookies and a bag of chips to go with it. I grab a water, pay and then head to school.

When I get there only a few people are milling about, so I walk in, then sit down by my locker and do my homework. As I slide down the locker to sit a bruise hits a lock and my back erupts into pain. I hiss in a breath and sit down. Just as I'm finishing Math and going on to History, Lissa her group, and the Jocks all walk up to me. I just ignore them and continue with my work until one of them sneers "Oh look, little miss goody two shoes is doing her homework, Like a good daughter." this stops me and I look up at them. "What?" I say while cocking my head slightly to the left, giving them a chance to say something different. "I said," Lissa says in her nasally voice. "Oh, I heard what you said, I was giving you a chance, Well, looks like you just wasted it" I say my voice slowly becoming a growl. They back up when I stand up. "Anything else to say?" I growl slowly, looking at Lissa. She falters for a moment than says "I'm not afraid of you." "You should be." I reply sweetly before swinging my fist towards her face. *CRACK* You hear as it connects with her nose. I swing my left hand when someone else's hand stops mine. I follow the arm all the way to Sam's face. "Bad move" I say my anger making me see red. I begin to whale on him and all the other football players join in trying to protect Sam. There were about 15 players all surrounded around me, my claustrophobia, along with my anger made me forget they were just humans and I began to go into auto pilot, spinning roundhouse kicks, double-handed chops to the collarbone, and upper cuts to the jaw. I stay on the ground the entire time though, not giving anyone a glimpse of what I'm hiding.

I look around in horror of what I've done. 15 football players on the ground,moaning in pain. I do an internal check, they only landed a few blows. I'm barely breathing hard. I grow cold as I begin to imagine the this Jeb will do to me when he finds out. I stumble out of school and run over to my bike, passing Fang on the just gives me a look of confusion. I throw my jacket on and kick-start my dirt bike. I jump on and speed away, I need to get away, I need to think.I ride to Los Angeles, our town is pretty close, and I pull up to a gas station on the outskirts of the city. I grab my bag and walk into the store. I need to change clothes, Our town is extremely small so the gossip gets around FAST I grab a 'Tourist' shirt and a pair of shorts, and a jacket with LA on it. I don't want to be reconized. I grab a quick bite to eat, re-fill my bike with gas and go change in the bathroom.

I drive back to our little town and slowly ride up my street with my hood up. I pull into the little space next to my house and cautiously open the door, dreading whats coming. I begin to shake with fear of whats going to happen. I slowly walk farther into the house, my foot lands on a creaky board and Jeb turns the corner, alcohol heavy on his breath. "Why you little bitch!" He yells, punching me in the face. I suck in a breath. I know I was gonna get it. He takes the bottle in his hand and bashes it over my head I barely hold in a gasp. I will not show him pain. I say to myself. I fall to my knees when he kicks me in the gut. _Pain is just a message. Messages can be ignored. _I think. Jeb picks something coiled up on the table. I frown, _what fresh hell is this? _He uncoils it and now I recognize it from all those old-time movies we watch in class. Jeb has a whip, And I know exactly what he has planned now. I scramble away begging, yes begging "P-Please! N-no!" He raises the whip and I squeeze my eyes shut just as the lash hits my shoulder, and I almost lose it right there. Another stroke of the whip causes me to bite my lip hard enough to draw blood, I will not let him see pain. I growl to myself. My resolve last's for three more lashes. On the sixth lash I cry out. Jeb grins. He enjoys seeing me in pain. After so many years of not showing him he hurts me he finally see it. He continues lashing me and my cry soon turn to bloodcurdling screams. I can feel my wings turning to shreds underneath the whip. Oh. Sorry. Yeah. you don't know. Remember how I was fighting the football team and I said they were just humans? well...they are. I'm not completely human, I'm actually 98% human, but I'm 2% bird. And let me tell you, that two percent has a big impact.

Long story short, remember when I said I was 'put into self-defense classes'? Yeah...It was more like fight to the death classes. Jeb took me to a place called the School, when I was just a baby, and they injected me with bird genes, It only worked because I was so young. After I had grown wings, developed air sacs, grown to be lighter and thinner, I was experimented on. Finally my mother found out and stopped it, but then she had left because she said "I can't live with _that_ under my house". Jeb figured it was my fault but, all in all, it was his because he injected me.

Well, back to whats happening now. I can feel my wings turning th shreds under the whip. By now he has stopped whipping me and I'm just sobbing. "I finally broke you now...didn't I _Maximum_..." I don't answer. Jeb grabs my hair and rips my face up towards his. "DIDNT I MAXIMUM?!" He yells. I nod and sob out "yes sir." he drops me on to the ground and walks away.

I slowly, inch after inch, drag myself over to the bottom of the stairs. I drag myself up on step, my back feeling like flames are running over it. I have black spots over my eyes every step I go up. I grab on to the railing, grit my teeth, and pull myself up, swaying a bit, my vision flickering. After a few moments I'm able to walk, slowly and painfully, but walk none the less. I reach my room and fall into my bed, unconciousness sliding over me like a blanket.

* * *

**Hey! Hope you enjoyed it! R&R! I'll update ASAP.**

**Smile at your haters, It kills them inside :) ~Nikki.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm back! :) And here to give you another update! Ummm...R&R ok Peace! A late holiday present!**

**Disclaimer: I (Sadly) Do Not Own Maximum Ride. :(**

* * *

MAX POV

I wake up and am hit with waves of pain. I almost scream, but hold it back at the last second, and only give out a soft cry of agony. I slowly push myself up on all fours. I slide off the bed and gasp as I stand and slowly begin to make my way to the bathroom.

When I finally reach the bathroom, I pour some ice into the tub and then lay on it. The minute my ragged skin and wings touch the ice my back feels a little better. Tears spring to my eyes as the ice slowly melts, effectively cleaning my back while it cools. I sigh when my back is finally numb. I slowly get up and take out some bandages and gingerly wrap up my back. I have to go from my shoulders down to my hips. I grimace when I realize I wont be wearing a bra for the next few days while I heal. I wrap the bandages tight around my upper chest and think that's a good enough bra. I peek around the door to make sure there's no prying eyes COUGHfangCOUGH while I venture out to get a shirt. The coast is clear.

I grab an extremely baggy sweatshirt and slip it on. I have to get a new pair of sweats because these are full of blood and melted ice. I pull new sweats on then get some painkillers and swallow two dry. I don't think I'll be sleeping tonight. I sit at my desk and do homework for about 30 minutes when I notice something out of the corner of my eye.

Fang waving his hand back and forth. I cock an eyebrow up like WTF? He holds up a notebook that says 'Hey'. I grab my notebook, flip to an empty page and scrawl back 'What do you want?' and hold it up. His face has no emotion as he reads it then looks down writing something back. I watch as I see a lock of black hair falls into his dark, mysterious,obsidian eyes... I blink, forget I just said that. He holds up 'Why were you back so late' I roll my eyes and write back 'because when your fighting at school, you generally dont want your parents to find out, so you hide for a little...' and give him a look that says dumbass. 'who hit you' he quickly writes back. I almost facepalm, 'The person I was fighting...'. A moment later he writes back '...did you win?' I start to laugh silently and quickly say back 'What did you doubt me? Of course I won!' His lip twitches up and I think "wow did I actually get the emotionless brick wall to smile?" My hopes and dreams are crushed when he doesn't. So sad. I look up and see his reply 'No I was just making sure'.I check the time 1:00am. I feel my back already beginning to throb. I stand up and hobble over to the pills by my bed. and I can feel Fang burning a hole through my head. I grab the painkillers and take a few more. Oops. Must have taken a little to many. I'm slightly dizzy now. I walk back over to the desk and plop down.

'How bad did they hit you?' Fang writes, I make a face and shrug a tiny bit trying not to disturb my back. We talk about nonsense stuff until the morning. Such as 'Favorite color' to which I answered 'Black, gray, white, blue, green, purple,ect. But no pink. Pink needs to die' **(AN: Sorry to pink lovers!)** I check the time again and see it says 6:00am wow. we've been up all night. I write 'Check the clock' and show Fang. He looks down for a second then writes back 'Woah.' I nod my head as a yes. 'I'll see you at school' I say then go to the bathroom, picking up some clothes on the way.

I unwrap my back, and ice it again until the ice melts. I check the time again 6:30 ok I have time for a shower. I take a cold shower, afraid of hurting my back, and then wrap up again. Ouch. I hate Jeb. I slip on a black, loose, Paramore elbow-length shirt that has roses.(**Link on profile**). And some black skinny jeans with black knee-high converse.I pull my hair into a quick ponytail and grab a black hoodie and head downstairs to cook Jeb breakfast and lunch. hmm. Its quiet. Whipping me must have been hard work last night if he's still sleeping. I heat up some frozen waffles and put them on a plate for him. Then I boil a few hotdogs and set them in the refrigerator for him. I make my own lunch, 4 cookies, 1 water, 1 sprite, a packet of poptarts, a sandwich, and a hot pocket. It will be cold by lunchtime but whatever.

I grab my bag, a waffle and munch on it as I leave the house early. I'll ride my skateboard today since 1. im early, 2. I don't think ill be able to push my bike with my back like it is. Omg. I just thought of something. did Fang hear me screaming last night? That would be bad. Very, very bad. I jump on my board and push-off, and for the second day in a row I hear a door close, but, for the first time I hear other wheels accompany mine. I glance over my shoulder, quickly dropping into the 'badass' cmon, cmon lose that vulnerable look I know you have, I say to myself. "Sup" I hear. I nod. I look up as I finally have my walls up. I check out his board. Niiiice, its a-you guessed it-Pink! No, I lied its black. Black stripes on darker black strips on top. Mine has different colored splatter paint all over it **(AN: link on profile)**. We skate along in silence until Fang says, "Who was screaming last night?" I almost fall off my board, almost. I stutter back "Oh. um. M-me and my dad were watching a horror movie." Yeah. I look up and can tell that he doesn't believe me but he lets it go. A minute more in silence then "Why don't you wear your backpack?" I look down at my backpack, sitting between my legs. _my shredded back. _I think, but quickly reply "Why are you talking so much?" He just shrugs. Yeah. Thats what I thought.

We ride the rest of the way in silence. When we get to school were 20 minutes early. I skate into school, ignoring the looks sent my way. When I get to my locker I stop and kick up my board. I lean it against the wall and open my locker, getting what I need for class. "Ride!" someone yells. I don't answer. I close my locker and am about to turn around when the person says "Hey Ride, I'm talking to you!" and places their hand on my shoulder, as if going to turn me around. I freak out and grab their wrist, twist it and turn around. I see pain appear on Iggy's face, "Dont touch me." I say barely containing my anger. I drop his hand and he rubs it with confusion in his eyes, he's just lucky I didn't break it. I take my skateboard and ride down the hall to my first class. "Max! Max!" I hear Iggy yell. I ignore him and keep going, shooting death glares at anyone who looks at me.

When I reach my class, I finally let the pain show on my face, I take a few pills dry and walk in. The math teacher looks surprised. I walk up hand in my homework and take my seat in the back, and put my head down. The bell rings and Fang walks in. He sits down next to me and scribbles something down, then pushes it towards me, I ignore it and then he starts whispering "Max. Max whats going on" I just turn my head the other way and ignore him, I finally fall asleep for a few minutes when, of course, the bell decides to ring. I skip my next class, Art, and ride the halls.

I decide I should probably apologize to Iggy, so I roll over to his History class and look in the window. The teacher is turned away from me so I get the attention of Iggy and mouth, 'I'm sorry' He nods back and raises an eyebrow, asking if I'm okay. I nod and smirk then decide to bust in the door. "Hi." I say brightly to the teacher. he looks flabbergasted (AHAHAHA) and says "Excuse me miss? Can I help you?" 'Yes, James Walker is needed in the office." I say with as much politeness I can muster up. "Why didn't they just use the speaker?" The teacher asks. "Its broken" I reply. "Oh. well I suppose so, go ahead James." He says. When Iggy walks by he says "It's Iggy. Got it? IG-EE" Then follows me out the door. I grab my board and ride along next to Iggy as we skip our class. "Thanks." He says. "The least I can do. Sorry about that, before too" I mumble softly. "Hey, its ok I freak out sometimes too, ya know?" he replies. I just nod and sigh. "Wanna skip next period too?" I say after we hear the bell ring. "Sure". After the mob of people leave, I take out my pills again.

Iggy gives me a look. I glare at him. "The fight?" He says. "Mmhmm" I say while swallowing. "Hey so I noticed you came to school with Fang today, why?" He says, trying to make conversation. "He's my neighbor." "Really? Oh. well that makes sense..." He trails off, probably wondering what my house is like. None of my friends have ever seen my house. I don't want them to come over and see what my own personal hell is like. We chat about random things, like the time Nudge was talking and wouldn't shut up so Gazzy stuck an ice cream cone in her mouth. The bell rings again signaling lunchtime. When we get to the cafeteria we sit and wait for the Flock (our group of friends) to get there. Soon everybodys there, pushing and shoving and laughing. I just can't do it today though. I can't pretend to be happy today. I get up and say, "I'll see you guys Monday. " Then walk out.

I skate absent-mindedly and, too lost in thought, I don't notice the football players silently following me. I look up and see I'm in the bad part of town, and turn around to go back when I see my path blocked by the football players I fought yesterday. I slap an evil smile on my face. "You boys come back for another dose?" I sneer at them. In my mind im freaking out. My back might not let me do anything. They start to advance forward and I back up with my hands outstretched behind me. They start to cackle menacingly and my hands hit wall.

Shit. Is all I think. The lead jock, Dylan says "quiet down now boys, let me play with her first." He walks up to me and tries to grab me. I pull my fist back and swing, connecting with his cheek. He cusses then comes closer again, and I lift my leg up to go into a roundhouse kick, but as I do my back erupts into pain and I cry out, falling to the ground with a *SMACK*. I lay there, fighting against the pain and tears. Dylan and his goons just laugh as he stalks forward, grabs my arm and pulls me up to him. I'm shoved roughly to the wall, Ouch, and then he sticks his tounge down my throat. What an idiot! I may not be able to go Ninja on you but I can still hurt you! So I bite down and his horrible blood fills my mouth. I release and he stumbles back."Bih!" he says, his mouth full of blood. I spit, then say "What was that? I couldn't understand you." He walks up and slaps me across the face. My lighting fast reflexes allow me to turn my head to the side fast, but he still clipped me pretty well. I growl. He kicks my legs out from under me and says "That was a bad move on your part." Then he grabs me again, trying to rip my shirt off. I struggle and then, noticing im doing nothing, I scream. "Help! He-" my cries are cut off by a foot being shoved into my gut.

All of a sudden I see something, no not something...Someone. My eyes go wide. Fang mouths "Distraction" to me and I blink once to say yes. Dylan approaches again and I wait until he's really close to...yep. Kick him where the sun don't shine. He rolls on the ground and forces out the words "Have her." And the rest of the team approaches happily. Then Fang walks out from behind a dumpster and says "Now is that any way to treat a lady?" They all whip around and glare. I quickly grab my bag, and skateboard and stand up. Running over to Dylan as he's about to yell something. I kick him once in the groin, and once in the head, to knock him out. I see the football players all crowded around Fang as he spins kicks, swings punches, and looks totally badass beating the crap out of them. I sneak up behind two of them and hit their pressure points. Causing them to drop, unconscious. I do it to two more and Fang takes out the last guy with a perfectly executed roundhouse kick.

He looks up at me,not even breathing hard, and says "are you ok?". I nod then say "Thanks, you saved me back there." We start walking back to our neighborhood. I look up at the sun, quickly reading it. Yes, we have time to get home. He says, "Why did you fall?" I freeze, "Umm...I hurt my back last night". "You know that I know that is not true." He answers back. "Yeah it is." I reply. My back is hurt, I just didn't do it. "Hey, If you need anything, just ask" he says when we reach our houses. I look up at mine and think of Jeb, if he's home, if hell hit me, or whip me again tonight. I sigh and say "Thanks." once more. He nods again and walks over to his own house. "Talk again tonight?" He calls when I grab my door handle. _if I make it to my room. _I think, externally I say "Uh, sure." I pull open the front door and walk in closing it with a small _click_ I slowly turn around and place my bag on the floor. I silently walk through the house, to make sure Jeb isnt here. I find a note in the kitchen that says '_Buiness trip.I'll be gone for a week. Dont bring any boys home you whore, and make sure the house is spotless by the time I get back. Dont tell anyone about our situation, and dont even think about flying.' -Jeb_. YES! hes gona for a week! A week of no beatings! maybe my back will get better fast. I smile as I jog up the stairs, careful of my back. I get into my room and yawn. Oh yeah, I forgot I was up all night talking with Fang. I kick of my shoes and sit on my bed. I tiredly pull my hair out of my ponytail and take off my hoodie. I look over and see the open curtains. I sigh again and get up to close them. Before I do I look out and see Fang roll into bed. I smile wryly and walk back to my own bed and lay on my stomach. I pull the comforter over myself and drift into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

Time Skip!

* * *

**OK! So...Yes...No? Tell me in a review! :D R&R Also: Tell me all the cool stuff you got for the holidays! What did you do and what do you celebrate?Tell me what you want to see in the story, and any improvements I can make:)!**

**You only have once chance at life. Never waste it. ~Nikki**


	4. DEEPLY SORRY,EVERYONE!

**Ok considering I continuously forget to do this: Credit for Two Sides to Me cover art goes to...(drum roll please)... I Was Divided by Zero! Yay! Check out this chicks storys! They are awesome!**

**On a less happy note, I'm going to be deleting my account. I have too much to juggle in life right now, and I can't keep up with updating and everything else going on. I am, however going to continue writing, and when I finish writing a story, I'm going to post it. You probably won't be seeing me or my stories for a while though. I'm really sorry guys. I love all of you though! You guys gave me the inspiration!**

**~Nikki**

******"The reason birds can fly and we can't is simply because they have perfect faith, for to have faith is to have wings." ― J.M. Barrie, The Little White Bird.**


End file.
